


Lapin

by Cyelle



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: QUELL is out on a job, when Ichiru and Issei find....?





	Lapin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liltwinflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/gifts).



> Prompt : QUELL finding an injured animal  
> Thanks for the prompt, Mi-chan and in honor of Saj, I made it into the twins!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : Do I have to say this? I don’t own Tsukipro and any of its idols. *sobs*  
> Anyway, have fun reading~

 

 

“Yatta!!”

 

Kuga Ichiru walked into the room, bouncing where he stood and grinning at the rest of QUELL, who came up behind him. “Icchi, calm down; you could hurt yourself!” Horimiya Eichi, the mother-hen of the unit, fussed about him. “But, Eichiii! We’re done with our job and still have two days at the onsen! I wanna have fun!” The younger protested with a pout.

QUELL had come to a hot springs resort as a part of their job, filming and having photoshoots for a commercial. They had initially booked rooms for a week but the work went smoothly and finished up quickly, allowing the idols to spend the remaining two days in leisure at the resort.

QUELL’s leader and producer, Izumi Shu, chuckled at the enthusiasm of the younger Kuga twin, while Issei said, “But we still have that meeting with the directors tomorrow to check over the photos and videos, Ichiru.” At this, his twin paused before turning to look at him in horror. “B-b-bu-t-!” he stammered. Shu walked up to him, ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry, you can leave the meeting to Eichi and I; we’ll try to finish up quickly so that we can explore the town and relax in the hot springs.” He knew that the twins never had the chance to go anywhere this luxurious before and wanted to make the most of it.

“Fine...” Ichiru pouted. “But you better keep that promise!” he declared, pointing at Shu. “Since that’s settled, what do you want for dinner? I’m ordering room service,” called Eichi, who had wandered off to the phone, seeing that Shu had the situation in control.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the twins saw off the elder two, one visibly pouting. “Ah, Icchi, Isse, don’t leave the resort, okay?” Seeing the protest forming on the youngest, he added, waving his hands frantically. “It’s not like I don’t trust you! This is a new place and I don’t want you to get lost or hurt.” Issei nodded, accepting the condition. “Okay.” Ichiru grumbled a bit but acquiesced. “Shall we go then?” Shu said, smiling at the twins as they waved him and Eichi goodbye. Once the door was closed, Ichiru let out a huge sigh. “What do we do now?” he directed at his twin, who just shrugged in reply.

A couple of hours later, Issei was seated on the couch, reading a book Shu had given him. Ichiru was flitting about the room, restless. Finally getting bored, he flopped onto the couch, head on his twin’s lap. Issei shot him a small amused smile, before returning to his book. After a few minutes, Ichiru poked his twin’s cheek, whining. “Isseeei…let’s go outside!”

“But Eichi told us not to leave.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have to leave the resort itself! Let’s at least explore the place!” Pushing himself up, he looked at Issei with pleading eyes. Staring at his brother, he nodded, closing the book. “Okay, but only within the resort.” “Yay~” Ichiru cheered, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

 

A few minutes later, the two idols were in the garden at the back of the resort, gazing at the maze there. Ichiru’s dark blue eyes glowing with excitement. “Let’s go in!” Issei protested, “I-Ichiru, wait-!” as the younger twin dragged him in. The two wandered about for a while, picking random directions to go and occasionally backtracking when they hit a dead end. Fifteen minutes later and they were still nowhere near the centre when Ichiru’s stomach grumbled. Casting a sheepish look at his twin, he asked, “Let’s go back? We can do this later with Shu and Eichi.” Issei nodded with a small amused smile and they turned to head back.

They were almost at the entrance they started in, when a soft rustling was heard. Ichiru jumped, startled by the sound. Issei looked around, spotting the bushes to their left moving slightly. “Ichiru, over there.” The twins moved cautiously, crouching in front of the shaking plants. Looking at his twin, Ichiru reached out to push the branches apart when Issei gave a slight nod. Two pairs of black eyes looked up at them, startling the twins. Looking closely, they saw that the creatures were two small brownish rabbits huddled together. Blinking and then breaking out into a grin, Ichiru said, “They’re cute!” Issei just nodded, a small smile on his face. Taking a closer look, he spotted something. “Ichiru. One of them is hurt.”

Indeed, one bunny had some blood on its right flank. “We have to help!” Gently picking up the injured one, Ichiru gestured for Issei to pick up the other. They quickly ran back to their rooms and placed them on blankets. Ichiru rummaged in Eichi’s bag, remembering that the other always had a first-aid kit. Finding it, he rushed back to his twin’s side, handing him the box. “Hold it, Ichiru; this could hurt.” Slowly, Issei wiped the cuts on the bunny’s leg and tied some gauze around it. “We should feed them”, he stated and got up to look for some vegetables in the small kitchenette in their quarters. Finding some lettuce, he placed them in front of the two rabbits and waited. “They’re not eating…” Ichiru muttered, confused and worried. “Maybe if we leave them alone?” At Issei’s suggestion, they left the room, peeking through a small crack.

Once the humans were gone, the rabbits stopped trembling and approached the food left for them, slowly chewing on the green leaves. Ichiru let out a quiet cheer and Issei smiled, clearly relieved. “Let’s check on them later.” The younger Kuga closed the door and the two sat on the couch. “We should tell Shu and Eichi when they get back,” said Issei. The other nodded. “Yeah, but can we get some lunch now?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shu…” Looking at QUELL’s leader with a frown, Eichi said unhappily, “This is ridiculous. They are quarreling over simple things and again deciding on the original decision.” Shu agreed, “Could you call Ichiru and Issei and tell them we’ll be late? They’ll get worried.” Nodding, Eichi got up and left the room, excusing himself. Out in the corridor, he dialed Issei’s phone and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings, someone picked up.

_“Hello, Eichi? What’s up?”_

“Icchi?? Where’s Isse?”

_“He’s ordering lunch for us. Should we get something for you?”_

“No, but thanks anyway~ The meeting is running later than we expected so I’m calling to tell you not to wait for us. Shu and I will get something on the way back.”

_“Are you sure? We can get something that won’t spoil.”_

“Oh, Isse! Haha, thanks for the offer, but we’ll be ok. We’ll make it up to you, alright? We’re sorry!!”

 

A pause.

 

_“It’s okay; we understand! Come back soon, got it?!!”_

“It’s a promise, Icchi!”

 

Hanging up, Eichi sighed before returning and sitting down next to Shu. The light-haired man handed him a bottle of water and asked, “How are the twins doing?” Eichi laughed. “They were getting lunch; I asked them not to get any for us since we don’t know when we’ll be back.” Nodding with a smile, Shu turned back to the meeting and Eichi resigned himself to being stuck in the room for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch, the twins checked on the bunnies; relieved they seemed to be doing well, the idols decided to take a nap while they waited for Shu and Eichi to come back.

 _*Poke*_ Ichiru wrinkled his nose, twisting deeper into his blankets. _*Poke* *Shake*_ “Ichiru, wake up.” Issei’s voice echoed, an urgent tone to it. Pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes, the younger twin yawned, “Whazzit?” Shaking his head, Issei headed back to the pile of blankets they had placed the rabbits in, saying, “I’m not sure; the injured one is whining and I can feel it’s warm, too warm.” Ichiru was out of bed in a flash, tripping over his sheets. “Do you think something’s wrong?” Issei hesitated. “Maybe an fever due to an infection?” They exchanged worried glances. Looking at the clock, Ichiru dived for his phone. “I’m calling Shu; they might be out of the meeting by now!” he called back to Issei, who nodded. “I’ll try to use water to cool it down.”

Back in the lounge, Ichiru paced frantically, listening to his twin’s movements while waiting for Shu to pick up. ‘Shu, come on…please answer the damn phone!’

 

_“Ichiru? We’re on our – “_

“SHU!! We need help! It’s hurt and probably having a fever and - and we don’t know what to do!”

 

* * *

 

 

Shu frowned, concerned. Putting his phone on speaker, he gestured for Eichi to listen. “Ichiru, calm down. What’s wrong? Who’s hurt?” They could hear him take a deep breath and exhale. _“Issei and I found two rabbits while we were exploring the maze at the resort; one of them is hurt and now seems to be having a fever and we don’t know what we should do!”_ Ichiru’s voice slowly rose and was shaking in full-out panic at the end of his explanation. “Deep breaths, Icchi”, advised Eichi, concerned. “That’s it; now listen properly, ok? Get Isse and wrap the rabbits in blankets; wait for us in the lobby, we should be there soon. We’ll go to the vet’s clinic and get them treated, alright?” At Ichiru’s agreement, Shu reassured, “It will be fine; you’ve done well.” Pride was evident in his voice and it calmed the younger Kuga who said they’ll be waiting for the elder two before hanging up.

Shu and Eichi looked at each other, before rushing to get back, Eichi calling for a taxi on his phone as he walked. They reached the resort just as the taxi pulled up outside; by silent agreement, Shu went to the driver while Eichi ran inside in search of the twins. Spotting them on a couch in the lobby’s lounge, he called out, “Icchi! Isse!” Heads snapping up at the sound of Eichi’s voice, the twins ran up to him, the rabbits tightly wrapped up in blankets and in Ichiru’s arms. “Let’s go; Shu’s waiting outside.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the clinic, the twins waited anxiously, Shu and Eichi’s arms around their shoulders. “Will they be alright?” Ichiru’s voice was unusually subdued and Issei’s eyes were suspiciously shiny. “It’ll be ok; they didn’t seem to be too bad.” They just nodded slightly at Shu’s words, curling up tighter. They waited, the minutes seeming like hours. Finally the vet came out. “Izumi-san?” he called. All of QUELL looked up, standing up as he approached the group. “How are they?” blurted out Ichiru, anxious. The man looked at him and smiled, “The little ones will be just fine; you did well in treating and feeding them. It was a fever caused by an infection in the wound; the other was just fine.” He frowned. “The rabbits are not native to this place, however; I believe they were poached and brought here to be sold as pets. It sometimes happens that the animals somehow escape but most of them never survive. The rabbits were lucky that you found them. They are only few weeks old and wouldn’t have survived in the wild.”

The twins paled at the thought. “What will happen to them now?” inquired Issei. “Well, young man, if no one wants to take them, they’ll be given to a pet store tomorrow.” The twins didn’t want that, but were reluctant to say anything. Shu and Eichi exchanged glances over the twins’ heads, smiling and coming to a silent decision. “Could you give the rabbits the necessary vaccines and have them fixed? We’ll pick them up tomorrow.” Snapping up to stare at Shu, the boys looked to be in shock. “We can keep them? Really?” whispered Issei. Eichi patted their heads. “You’ve grown attached and it would be cruel to take them away. We think you’re responsible enough for pets and I’m sure the others in the dorms will be eager to take care of them when we’re not there.” Shu gave them one last hug, before walking away to take care of the legalities. “Think of good names for them, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

The twins were still staring at the rabbits they held in carriers, the critters staring right back. “We’re not dreaming, are we?” From the driver’s seat, Eichi laughed. “Icchi, you’ve asked that about a hundred times in the last two days.” Shu turned around to smile at them, “They’re yours now; also, the little ones seem to like you as well.” The rabbits had been identified as marsh rabbits, a species not found in Japan confirming the fact that they were poached. They were also of the opposite genders, Ichiru taking the boy and Issei the girl. “Have you thought of any names yet?” Shu asked. The twins shook their heads, still staring at their new pets.

When they reached the dorms, they ran into Growth’s member and composer, Fujimura Mamoru. Leaving the twins to talk to him, Shu and Eichi headed to their rooms to drop off their bags. Shu sat down on the couch, scrolling through his social media feed on his phone while Eichi was making tea. A few minutes later, the door opened and the twins came in, Ichiru with a wide grin and Issei smiling.

“Hehe, we got a little help from Mamoru and…” Ichiru started and grinned at his twin. They both looked back at Shu and Eichi and Ichiru announced:

 

“Say hi to Arel!”

“And she’s Ceinlys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Arel - Laurel  
> Ceinlys - Sweet gems
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the fic~


End file.
